


More Than Friends

by Dewsparkle



Series: Little Stories of the Avenging Kind [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Friend thinks this is the funniest shit ever and I don't know why help, Gay Sex, M/M, Nothing more, Smut, Some Fluff, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, but fluff all the same, mostly smut though, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: Tony and Bruce had hit it off the first time they met, and over time, they grew to be best friends. Then somewhere along the way, they became more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? It was like 1am and I was so tired... why?! I got it into my head to see if I could actually write something like this... I... I didn't think I'd actually do it... oh well... oops? *cringes*

It has started out slowly, and neither really knew when their feelings towards each other became less and less platonic. It had been just more than a year nice the Battle of New York and the Avengers had moved into Avengers née Stark Tower together. 

All but Bruce Banner had come rather willingly, once they realised how sincere the offer was despite their skepticism at first. Tony had spent hours relentlessly convincing Bruce that he would be welcome. That he wouldn't hurt anyone, Tony trusted that he wouldn't. There's a Hulk proof area for you if you need it, he'd said. And a lab. Wouldn't you like a nice lab?

Eventually, the man had given in. As time went on, he was very glad that he did. Tony and Bruce's friendship grew even more and could often be found bantering back and forth with each other good naturedly.

They teased each other relentlessly on some days, and to the other occupants of the Tower it would seem they'd started a contest without actually saying they had.

As weeks grew into months, the pair became closer. Tony was always one for physical affection if he trusted you enough. While he still leant off Bruce like he was a post or slung his arm around the mild-mannered man's shoulder, Bruce had begun to notice they lasted longer each time.

He noticed the looks Tony would give him across the lab, or how he'd be staring at some middle distance until Bruce recaptured his attention. Tony stood closer, sat closer, brushed hands more often. He also let Bruce hand him things on occasion, which at first Bruce couldn't understand.

The team could never hand the billionaire anything, and it pissed Steve off to no end, thinking the man was just trying to be difficult. One time he'd tried to force something into the genius' hands and Tony's face had lost its colour so quickly one think he'd been suffering from blood loss. The object was promptly dropped and Tony quickly fled the room.

Later, Bruce had found Tony in the corner of his mostly unused bedroom with his knees pulled to his chest and hands pinned firmly over the Arc Reactor between his legs and torso. He had his head buried in his knees in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

Bruce approached slowly, deliberately making his footsteps loud to warn the brunette that someone was coming towards him. Other than the slight tensing of his shoulders, the man showed no other reaction.

Slowly, Bruce crouched next to him and gently put a hand on Tony's shoulder. He flinched and attempted to pull away further, a small sound of fear escaping, though muffled.

"Shh, Tony, it's alright. It's just me, Bruce." He cooed, shifting to wrap an arm around Tony's shoulders and pull him towards his chest, only loosely holding him in place. Once again Tony tensed, but after a few minutes he relaxed, finally allowing soft sobs to escape, turning his head into his friends chest.

Bruce merely hugged him close with both arms and slowly rocked them back and forth in a soothing motion, murmuring soft reassurances to Tony until he eventually fell asleep against him.

The physicist then gently lifted the limp billionaire into his arms and lay him down in his bed, lightly pulling the blanket over his sleeping friend. Tony shifted and half blinked his eyes open as Bruce went to leave, clumsily reaching out to catch the shorter man's arm.

"Bruce?" He asked tiredly, squinting and trying to refocus his eyes.

Bruce moved back and knelt on the floor by Tony's head, gently wiping the hair from his eyes. "Yes, Tony?"

"Stay?" He asked timidly, fumbling to regain his hold on Bruce's wrist. Bruce hesitated, but Tony spoke again before he could answer, voice almost a whimper. "Don't go..."

Sighing, Bruce nodded. "Okay, I'll stay."

Tony smiled and shifted over, creating a space for Bruce to lay down. With a sigh, he toed off his shoes and lay down next to Tony, who having not slept in the past two days, quickly drifted back off still loosely clutching Bruce's wrist not long after.

That was the first time they slept together. After that incident, Tony let Bruce hand him things more often and Bruce couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his chest once he realised it was a huge sign of trust for Tony to allow him to do that and he vowed not to abuse that trust in any way.

Tony and Bruce continued to share a bed after that. After a long day, or battle, sometimes they'd curl up next to each other and talk for a bit until they either fell asleep or were required to get up and do something.

About two months since the first time, they were once again lying in Tony's bed. It was late, both of them having gone to bed unusually early at ten. Looking at the clock, Bruce noted that it was nearly two in the morning and sighed, trying to think of what had woken him when he felt the sheets shift next to him.

Tony was on his side, facing Bruce, one hand weakly clutching at the mattress. In the dim light the Arc created through Tony's black sleep shirt, Bruce could see his face screwed up in distress, letting out small whimper's and whines in his sleep. His fingers twitched every so often in time with the rapid eye movements behind his closed eye lids.

Sitting up on his elbows, Bruce gently gripped Tony's shoulder and rubbed it slowly, feeling the tense muscle under his hand.

"Tony," He murmured softly. The other man didn't respond, but his body attempted to twist away, another whimper making itself known. Bruce gently stopped him from doing so and resumed his rubbing. "Tony, shhh, it's okay, it's just a dream." He repeated this a few times, but it didn't appear to be working as Tony's breathing became more erratic and his body flinched and shifted.

Leaning a bit closer, Bruce gave the shoulder a firm squeeze and started to gently shake it. "Tony. Tony, wake up. It's just a dream, Tony, you need to wake up. It's alright."

Suddenly, Tony jolted, breath cutting off in a strangled gasp as he twisted and sat bolt upright in bed with wide eyes. Breathing harshly, he curled in on himself and fisted the fabric covering the reactor frantically. Bruce reached out and gently gripped the hand, Tony froze.

"Tony," He said softly, rubbing the back of Tony's hand and gently easing it away from his chest. Tony looked down at the hand trapping his own before his eyes slowly followed it and eventually tracked up to Bruce's own brown eyes in the dim lighting.

His eyes were still wide and unfocused, but his heart-rate was dropping as he managed to focus on the face in front of him, speaking with a trembling voice. "B-Bruce?"

Bruce smiled as best he could. "Yeah, it's me. You were having a nightmare."

Tony frowned minutely, licking his lips. "But then why are you..." He began, sounding lost.

"Why am I what, Tony?" Bruce probed gently. The engineer swallowed.

"Still here. Normally-" He cuts himself off and looks away, curling in on himself further.

And Bruce understands. Pepper, when she and Tony had been dating, would often leave the room when Tony was having a nightmare. Bruce had come down often enough to find her on the sofa to know that much. Then she had left completely because she couldn't handle Ironman and Tony had been devastated, and so soon after the battle as well.

"Tony. Tony look at me." Bruce told him firmly, turning his head when the man refused to look, eyes downcast and obviously preparing for rejection.

"Tony, I'm not going to leave you." He said, and surprised himself with how much he actually meant it. Tony looked up in shock, breath shuddering as he tried to breathe evenly.

"...Really?"

"Yes, really."

With a choked sob, Tony leant his head against Bruce's shoulder and wrapped his arms firmly around the other mans back, fingers twisting in the fabric of Bruce's pajama top.

Eventually, Bruce managed to coax the details of the nightmare from Tony as they lay back down, with his head on Bruce's shoulder and arm draped limply over his stomach. They fell asleep in the same position, and waking up the next morning found Bruce acting as the big spoon to Tony's little spoon, who was curled in his arms facing his chest.

Bruce could do nothing but smile softly and pull the man closer.

Six months later found the pair back in their shared lab, getting ready to pack it in for the night. Their relationship had progressed to the point where each of them privately liked to think of themselves as partners, as boyfriends sounded too juvenile.

Tony swung an arm around Bruce's shoulder while the other man was attempting to shuck off his lab coat.

"Hey Brucie!" Tony sang in his ear with a grin.

Shaking his head fondly, Bruce managed to get his coat off and hang it up, turning into the slightly taller mans arms that were now draped over both of his shoulders.

"Yes, Tony?" He asked, smiling bemusedly as Tony just lifted a finger and made a 'come hither' motion with it, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Tony started to lead him towards the elevator and pulled them both inside, turning so Bruce was trapped between him and the wall.

"Uh, Tony, what are you doing?" He asked nervously, watching Tony' face carefully. The smirk was gone, replaced by a soft smile he only ever seemed to show to Bruce.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," He answered. Bruce only had a moment to be confused before suddenly there were lips on his own.

They were soft and a little bit warm. Very wet. Tony kissed him softly before turning his head to get a better angle and trying again. It took an embarrassingly long moment for Bruce to realise he was supposed to kiss back, and by the way Tony was slowing down and shifting a little more anxiously, that if he didn't right now, Tony would lose his nerve and quite possibly hate himself afterwards. So Bruce kissed him back.

It was strange, at first, to kiss another man. He'd known he'd liked Tony in that way for a long time, knew Tony did too, but there was always the lingering doubt that his feelings weren't mutual and would be rejected if he ever attempted to show them in such a way. But right now put those doubts to rest.

Bruce kissed Tony back to the best of his ability, but he hadn't had a relationship with anyone since the accident, which was made glaringly obvious by how good a kisser Tony was. Bruce found his hands drifting upwards as the kiss continued, Tony's goatee scrapping lightly against his chin. Tony's hands were firm at his sides, while his own ended up raking through the other mans hair, gripping and pulling closer to deepen the kiss without conscious thought.

When they pulled back for air, the lift had stopped moving and they simply let their heads rest against each others foreheads.

Bruce hummed a little at the loss of Tony's surprisingly soft lips, causing the other man to chuckle a little breathlessly.

"You know..." He breathed, opening his eyes to look at Bruce. "For a moment there I thought you weren't gonna kiss me back." He chuckled a little anxiously, eyes flitting away and back again.

Bruce hummed non-committally, admitting. "Well, I didn't know what was happening at first. Your lips are very distracting."

Tony laughed lightly, breath warm against Bruce's cheek. "I can be even more distracting... if you'd like..." He said lowly, hand drifting downwards to Bruce's waistline and halting, where he suddenly became aware of a light heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

Bruce nodded, a little unsure, but smiled when Tony's face lit up and began to lead him into what Bruce now realised was the penthouse, Tony's private floor. He had a room downstairs as well, bunking on the same floor as everyone else, which was where they normally slept together.

He didn't have much time to take in the scenery, though, as he was quickly led into Tony's bedroom. The bed was larger and the sheets still made, indicating it hadn't been slept in in a while.

Tony gently guided him to the bed and pulled Bruce to sit down with him. He toed off his boots and socks and leant back in for a kiss, a warm hand pulling him close by the back of his neck. Bruce followed suit and kicked his own shoes and socks off, allowing himself to turn into a more comfortable position, hands gripping the other mans forearms.

Tony guided him backwards onto the mattress and straddled his waist, kissing a little more forcefully. His tongue poked at Bruce's lips, asking, and the physicist opened his mouth and allowed the intrusion. Their tongues met, and good god that was one of the strangest feelings, exploring each other's mouths.

Tony's hands slid under Bruce's purple button down, palms hot against flushed skin, while Bruce once again found his in Tony's dark brown hair. They pulled back again for air, noses touching and cheeks flushed with stupid grins on their faces.

"You're a damn good kisser, Brucie-bear." Tony murmured, pressing a couple of chaste kisses on Bruce's mouth, teasing at the corners.

"You too." Bruce managed, once again distracted by Tony's lips.

They looked at each other for a long moment, taking in the sight of the other's flushed face in the dim lighting. They hadn't turned the lights on, and it seemed JARVIS didn't want to ruin the mood.

Afer a seconds hesitation, Bruce strained up to capture Tony's mouth, simultaneously shoving a hand under Tony's shirt and pulling it upwards. Tony moaned softly into his mouth and they broke apart just long enough to rid themselves of the pesky piece of clothing before going back for more.

The heat in his stomach was starting to build as he freely felt up and down Tony's bare chest, the hard muscle built up from decades of hard labour with his engineering.

Tony shifted and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, trailing kisses along his cheek, then nipping lightly at his ear. Bruce bared his neck with a harsh huff through his nose and Tony complied with the unspoken request, kissing and sucking lightly at Bruce's neck.

He experimented for a while, still fiddling with the buttons, trying to find his spot. When he did, Bruce let out a moan and arched up into Tony with a full body shudder. Tony chuckled against him, pulling the shirt apart and helping Bruce remove it before chucking it carelessly aside.

"Like that, did you?" He asked teasingly. Bruce could only nod a little dumbly, a dull throb starting to make itself known in his groin, along with an almost unbearable warmth that just continued to grow in his gut.

Hands began to roam over his chest, causing Bruce to open his eyes. He hadn't noticed they were closed, if he was perfectly honest. Tony was smiling, brown eyes twinkling in the blue light of his Arc Reactor, as he admired Bruce's (much hairier) body. The man in question felt himself flush self-consciously and shift anxiously.

Tony looked up, obviously having noticed Bruce's nervousness rise. He smiled warmly and leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Beautiful." He murmured quietly against Bruce mouth and kissed him. Bruce braced his hands on Tony's hips while Tony pressed his fingers into Bruce's hair, pulling lightly and almost massaging his scalp.

Bruce hummed again and leaned into the touch, unconsciously pressing his hips upwards to grind the other man. Tony hummed in pleasure and began to grind back at Bruce's rhythm, before taking over and guiding the unexperienced through the motions. Bruce could distinctly feel a hard lump against his thigh and was not unaware of his own arousal straining painfully against his pants, throbbing in time with his steadily picking up heartbeat.

As they continued to grind and kiss with growing intensity and passion, Bruce found himself panting and desperately fumbling to undo his jeans but failing every time he tried. He grunted in frustration when he yet again failed to undo the button when another set of hands took over, first undoing Bruce's pants before his own.

Tony slid off his pants and boxers, chucking them to the side and then moving for Bruce's. He hooked his thumbs under them and paused, looking up to catch Bruce's eye, asking for permission. Bruce nodded and the pants were expertly removed and joined the pile on the floor.

Bruce suddenly found his own newly freed arousal throbbing more painfully with need as Tony's was on display in front of him, standing to attention. Tony trailed his fingers lightly around Bruce's member and he felt it twitch at the touch.

"Beautiful." Tony told him again and leant forward for a kiss, resuming their grinding. Bruce gasped as pressure was unexpectedly and teasingly applied to his erection. Tony grinned up at him, rolling his hips into Bruce with one hand holding him up and the other petting Bruce's penis and fondling the tip.

Bruce moaned and lifted his hips into Tony's lightly stroking hand. "Please, Tony." He gasped, sending a pleading look at his partner. Tony grinned and leant over him to grab something out of the bedside drawer.

He sat back, much to Bruce's sound of protest, and uncapped a bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his hands. The bottle was placed aside and Tony's hand came back and started a slow pumping that set Bruce's nerves on fire as he trembled.

It was about then Bruce realised what was happening and abruptly panic took over and he scooted backwards and sat up. Tony let go in surprise and sat back in confusion while Bruce tried to slow his breathing.

"Bruce?" Tony asked in concern. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Have I done something wrong?" He babbled hurriedly, crawling forwards and sitting in front of the other scientist. Bruce shook his head and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the slowly dulling throb and cooling heat in his gut.

"Then what's wrong?" The billionaire asked at the negative, worry creeping quickly into his tone.

"I just..." Bruce tried, swallowing thickly and keeping his eyes resolutely shut. "I don't want to hurt you." His breath hitched at the very thought of hurting Tony. What if he did? He trusts the Hulk a lot more now than he did but that still doesn't mean-

He gave a muffled yelp of surprise when he felt Tony's lips firmly pressing against his own and lightly sucking his lower lip. A calloused hand was gently holding his jaw in place and despite himself, Bruce began to relax.

Tony rested his forehead against his own, seemingly forgetting that they were both naked and highly aroused.

"You won't hurt me, Brucie. I trust you, and I trust the Hulk. Just don't get mad, 'kay?" His smile was reassuring and warm, and most important of all, it was real. The smiles Tony gave Bruce weren't faked like the ones he gave others, and at this moment the realness of the smile made Bruce trust his belief in him.

"Okay." He agreed, kissing Tony again and once again exploring Tony with his hands and touching everywhere he could. They kissed and felt for a while, Bruce nipped the other mans nipple causing a short hiss and a involuntary jerk of the hips. Bruce grinned.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Tony told him, pulling back from yet another kiss and looking at him seriously. His twitching and swollen arousal said otherwise, but Tony's face was serious and Bruce knew that if he said 'no', Tony would stop and that would be that. But that's not what Bruce wanted, so he shook his head.

"No, I want to. I want to do this with you and I think I have for a while."

Tony smiled, shifting to straddle him more comfortably and to bump Bruce's dick, startling a curse from the mild mannered man, and kissed him on the nose cheekily.

"Stop teasing Tony!" He whined. He meant it to be said more forcefully, but he wasn't quite thinking clearly anymore because there was a wet warmth around him and all coherent thought crumbled into dust around him.

Tony was braced in front of him, grinning cheekily around half of his dick. He bobbed his head and licked the tip with his tongue. Bruce cursed and his hips jumped upwards in an attempt to gain more of the warmth.

Instead of taking more of him, Tony pushed Bruce's hips down and began an agonizingly slow pace. He sucked and hummed in amusement around him as Bruce devolved into begging, still trying to lift his hips, but Tony held firm.

Once again ignoring what must by now be an extremely uncomfortable and painful arousal, Tony slid Bruce's dick all the way into his mouth, suppressing his gag reflex with ease. He bobbed his head up and down again, faster this time and lifted a hand to cup his lovers balls.

Bruce groaned, thighs quivering with exertion as he desperately tried not to grind into Tony's throat or squeeze his legs closed for fear of hurting the other man. He cursed loudly as Tony swallowed around him and hummed, still keeping his rhythm and stroking his balls.

He felt the heat in his gut curl so hot and he panted, his dick throbbing and seemingly swelling further. He was close, so close to the edge. He groin was hot and pulsing and sweat was starting to gather as he got closer- then it abruptly stopped. Tony's hands and mouth were missing and Bruce whined in dismay.

"Bruce?" He heard a voice ask near him and he forced his eyes to refocus, making a noise of acknowledgement. "Can I make love to you?" The voice asked- Tony asked. Bruce panted, nodding, still in the slight high that came with coming so close to completion.

"Bruce, I need you to say it out loud. I won't do this if you don't want me too." The serious tone was back and Bruce forced his voice to work.

"Yes, Tony, god yes. Please."

"Alright, turn over. It's easier." Bruce did as told. Tony once again grabbed the lube and applied some to his fingers. "This is going to be cold." He warned, seconds before something cold ran down in between Bruce's butt cheeks. He sucked in a startled breath, clenching against the coldness.

"Just relax." Tony cooed softly, rubbing his thumb up and down the ring of muscle. He gently guided Bruce's legs apart and teased a finger over the other mans entrance. His thighs quivered as Tony gently pushed a lube slicked finger inside.

The other scientist once again cursed, reflexively clenching at the intrusion. Tony shushed and cooed at him, encouraging him with soft words and light kisses on his hips and inner thighs. His arousal throbbed again, straining upwards as Tony added another finger and began to slowly stretch him.

He groaned lowly in his throat as a third finger was added, then a fourth, stretching him and pushing inside. His nerves were on fire again and his legs trembled, threatening to stop supporting his weight.

The fingers left and he whined at the loss, before something much larger and heavier rested against him. Tony lined up with his entrance and slowly pushed inside, stopping halfway when Bruce whimpered in pain, tightening once again. It made Tony groan unintentionally, but he forcefully stopped himself from going further until he checked with Bruce.

"Bruce, you okay?" He asked, voice heavy with arousal and exertion.

"Mmhmm." He replied, trying to relax. He felt the rest of Tony slide in so he was fully sheathed inside Bruce. Bruce gasped. He felt full with the heavy heat inside him and Tony's hips sitting flush against his backside. They both paused for breath and Tony moaned leaning over Bruce to kiss his back and shoulder blades.

"You're so tight, Brucie... It's too much." He panted, still just sitting inside the other man. "Doing really good, 'kay? You're perfect. You feel okay?"

"Hurts a little, but good." Bruce huffed back, shifting a little. Tony shifted minutely inside him and Bruce gasped again, pressing himself into Tony as much as he could. Obviously Tony took that as a yes and began to slowly pull himself free before sliding back in. He kept up the snails pace until Bruce had fully relaxed, finding it less painful now that he was used to the odd sensation.

When Tony pulled up and went to go back in, Bruce arched to meet him and tried to start a faster pace. Tony happily obliged and the room was soon filled with the sounds of skin on skin as they picked up the pace, grunting and breathing heavily as Tony aimed for Bruce's prostate whenever he could get the right angle. Each hit made Bruce's nerves boil with pleasure and his body shuddered each time it happened, babbling incoherently at Tony.

Just as Tony was nearing his climax, he gripped Bruce's dick, which was still hard and slick with precum and began to pump it in time with their pace as best he could, still bracing himself on Bruce's hip. Bruce moaned loudly under him as his neglected erection quickly began to stiffen with the extra stimulus.

Tony's speed suddenly picked up and became more desperate as he neared the end of his climax. His noises of desperation were barely heard over the harsh slapping sounds as he thrust in harder and faster. Bruce grunted at the harsher treatment and did his best to meet it.

He felt Tony stiffen and with a final slam into his abused backside, he came inside Bruce and did his best to ride out the orgasm with a long moan of pleasure. The warmth trickled inside Bruce and he too moaned, not minding too much when Tony's hand dropped limply as he finished, falling against Bruce's back like a dead weight. It was all Bruce could do to keep himself from collapsing as his knees quaked.

The hand rose to his erection and began to squeeze and pump it harshly. It didn't take long for the heat to coil in his gut once again and into his throbbing member. It stiffened painfully for a long moment before he was gone. His vision whited out and he came with a groan, slumping bonelessly forwards and shuddering as he spilled himself onto the sheets below. The hand continued to milk him for every drop as the cock gradually grew limp, completely spent.

His knees slipped from under him and he was left laying face first into the bed, the warmth of his own fluid against his stomach. He turned his head and sighed, feeling spent and happy. Tony grunted as he lifted himself from Bruce, who hissed softly in pain, before flopping bonelessly down beside his partner.

Bruce forced himself to turn over onto his back, feeling something warm trickling down his legs. He laughed breathlessly, a sleepy grin on his face. Tony huffed out a tired laugh with him, and turned to grin at Bruce as well.

The lay together for a long time, simply drinking in the sight of each other. Bruce's previous bashfulness was gone. They smelled of sex and passion and Bruce had loved every second of it. It felt so much more real now, he was truly with Tony now and nothing would change that if he could help it.

"Pre'ty good, eh Brucie?" He slurred, eyes drooping. "Haven't had that good before..." He mumbled quietly.

Bruce smiled, still on a high from his orgasm. "Yeah. I'll have to repay the favour." Because he realised as he lay there with Tony, just how utterly exhausted the man was. They both hadn't slept for nearly thirty-six hours and Tony had done all the work. Realising this, Bruce felt a lump of guilt building in his throat and he swallowed it down.

"Hmm... sounds good." Tony mumbled back, trying to shift closer to Bruce but giving up after a few tries because he was too tired. Bruce took pity on him and moved himself closer, wincing at the pain in his backside. He was really going to feel that in the morning.

He grabbed Tony and pulled him close. Reflexively the taller man tucked his head under Bruce's chin and curled against him, one hand over his reactor and the other resting against Bruce. He sighed in contentment and nuzzled closer.

Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, awkwardly managing to pull the sheets over the two of them and shut his eyes. He was just drifting off when a small voice woke him up again.

"Love you Bruce..." It was so quiet Bruce almost thought he'd imagined it. But at the soft sigh that followed it, Bruce decided it didn't matter because in the end;

"I love you too, Tony."

He fell asleep not long after and had the most pleasant sleep he'd had in years, glad that he could have this whenever he needed it and his lover would always be there for him. They were more than just friends, and it was the best thing that ever happened to either of them.

Bruce did return the favor the next morning. He woke first, as he usually did and took a moment to remember the night before.

Tony snuffled in his sleep and Bruce glanced at him. They were both still nude, as they'd been too tired to change.

Bruce smiled and turned on his side, thankful he was only feeling a dull ache in his arse. He was sure it would be worse when he needed to walk, but that could be addressed at another time.

He began to kiss the other mans face. On his temple, cheek, eyelid, then nipping lightly at his earlobe. He ran his hand up and down Tony's side as he did so.

Eventually Tony shifted and mumbled something, leaning closer to Bruce, who simply kept up the kissing. It was nice to know this was something the Other Guy could never prevent him from doing.

The billionaires mouth twitched and released a contented sigh, turning his face upwards and wrapping a possessive leg around his own and pulling closer.

Bruce shook his head fondly. How the man was still asleep he really didn't know.

"Tony..." He breathed into his lovers ear. His face scrunched a bit as he began to wake up, humming out a vague indication he'd heard.

Bruce leaned down and pecked at Tony's mouth. There was no response at first, then the lips began to move and sloppily attempt to return the kiss.

Tony blinked his eyes open and lifted his arm to hug the shorter man's shoulders, pulling him back in for a much more coordinated kiss.

As they continued to kiss with Tony's arms around his neck, Bruce turned them so Tony was on his back. He didn't seem to notice the change in position until Bruce straddled his hips and pressed down.

Tony groaned and pressed back, knees bending and toes curling. Both their erections were growing and groins filling with heat.

"God, Brucie..." Tony mumbled, grinding upwards and reaching to pump at his arousal. Bruce did the same until he was well and truely hard. Their hands continued to wander as Bruce fumbled for the lube and covered his fingers.

He quickly found Tony's entrance and eased a finger inside. Tony gasped and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Bruce's torso and hooking his ankles.

Bruce quickly inserted another finger and gently worked to stretch the opening. Tony moaned and huffed a shuddering breath. His erection twitched and his thighs trembled as he tried to push into Bruce's fingers.

He added another finger and worked again, pulling in and out slowly so that by the time he was ready Tony was a squirming mess below him.

Sitting up on his knees, he lined himself up and slowly pressed inside. Tony cursed, hips bucking as Bruce fully sheathed his girth inside.

They both panted and Tony tightened around him, causing Bruce to groan. Tony's erection strained on his stomach, leaking precome and so swollen and big in front of him.

Tony grunted impatiently and began to rock into Bruce, who took the hint. He pulled out slowly, pulling a whine from the engineers throat. He gripped Tony's hips and slammed back into him.

Tony grunted, but went with the rough treatment as Bruce pulled out fast and slammed back. The room was once again filled with the harsh sounds of skin on skin and grunts of the two men.

Bruce shifted as he pulled back, shoving back in at a different angle. Tony let out a shout and arched upwards, breathing heavily. Bruce grinned and aimed for the same spot, nailing it once again.

Tony writhed underneath him and curled his toes in pleasure as Bruce hit the bundle if nerves a fourth time.

Bruce could feel his end appraoching so abandoned his thrusting to instead lean forward and capture Tony's mouth, still seated inside the other man. Tony happily returned the kiss and continued to rock them, pulling at Bruce's locks, teeth clashing and tongues twirling.

Bruce began to thrust again, still kissing Tony and feeling around his refined muscles.

He picked up the pace and gripped Tony in hands, fondling his balls and squeezing the hard appendage and pumping it furiously.

Tony groaned and pressed his palms to Bruce's chest, grinding into him as best he could through the intense throbbing of his groin. Tony quickly grew stiff and his abdominal muscles coiled as he came in Bruce's hand with a grunt and deep throated moan, letting Bruce continue to ride him and milk his dick for every last drop with his hand.

Even as Tony's erection faded, Bruce continued his thrusts, not minding the trembling of Tony's thighs or his sudden drowsiness. The thrusts came harder and faster as Bruce got close, grunting with exertion as he slammed into Tony with his dick throbbing painfully and without mercy.

He came with a groan, thrusts abruptly slowing as his groin welled with boiling heat and he stiffened, ejaculating inside Tony, who clenched around him to help him ride out the orgasm.

He slumped bonelessly forwards against Tony's chest with a sigh. His legs trembled and twitched and he wasn't sure if he had the strength to move.

Tony's legs slid off his shoulders and a hand lazily landed in his hair, petting it absentmindedly. Through sheer force of will, Bruce managed to lift himself out of his lover and collapse back down, half on Tony and half on the mattress.

They shifted so they were facing each other, arms around the others waist as they lazily kissed. Tony's eyes eventually blinked shut and he fell asleep on Bruce's arm, who nuzzled into Tony's hair and followed in suit.


End file.
